Their Fairy Tale
by yaoiXnXyuri
Summary: Gray's upset. He knows Natsu will never love him, probably doesn't even like him. But Natsu doesn't feel that way, he loves him. And although it may be a strange love story. It's still their fairy tale. Yaoi and 18plus . Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

**Warning: This is yaoi meaning boy x boy and it has a lot of 18+ scenes in it. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

I pick up another pebble an skim it across the water of the lake. Sometimes being left alone to your thoughts isn't the best thing. A series of questions run through my head and I squeeze my eyes shut scared of the answers.

_Why does Natsu make you so embarrassed? Why do you get so worked up around him? Why are you telling him how much he annoys you and how much you hate him? Why won't you tell him your gay? _

I know the answer to all of them. Because I love him and I don't want him to know because he'll hate me. But it's not like I've got a chance if I keep it to myself. then again even if he was gay and I told him he wouldn't go out with me. It's better to just stay... Well whatever we are, I'd rather that than for him to think I'm some weird idiot.

"Gray!" He shouts behind me and my head shoots up. I turn around to find him running towards me. "You seemed quite sad today, I thought I'd come and find you and see what's wrong."

"How did you know I'm here, stalker?" I scowl at him clenching my fists and he frowns, looking a little hurt. I mentally scold myself and go back to skimming stones, hoping he'll stay.

"I see you coming here a lot when I go home." He explains before sitting down looking expectantly at me. "So what's wrong?" He asks and I frown picking up and stone and turning it round a few times.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand anyway." I mumble throwing the stone in the water watching the ripples slowly appear then disappear again.

"Is it a girl?" He says teasingly nudging me chuckling slightly.

"No." I say refusing to look at him.

"Is it a _boy_?" He jokes. I don't reply but I notice him raise his eyebrows out of the corner of my eye. "Oh." He says sounding slightly happy. "You know you don't need to be embarrassed. I understand, Gray."

I growl and turn to him feeling my cheeks heat up. "No you don't understand, Natsu! You think you do, but you don't. You can have a crush on someone and it'll be perfectly normal, there'll be a chance that you can go out with them. But me? You're straight! I can't go out with someone who's into girls!" I shout but immediately notice my mistake. "I- I mean like you guys in general. Like boys, not specifically... You." I stutter.

He stares at me with wide eyes and I turn back to stare at the water silently, hoping he'll just get up and leave rather than make me suffer through this awkward conversation. "You... Like... M-Me?" He asks and I clench my fists feeling tears prick my eyes. He turns my head with two fingers and smiles at me. "Please don't cry."

He wipes a few from my eye and pulls me into a hug pulling me onto his lap. I pull back knowing I'm blushing and stare into his eyes. Suddenly I feel his warm lips on mine and shiver slightly closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't have time to question him I just pulled him back and he laid over me gently placing me on the ground.

His waist pressed against mine and I gasped as his clothed erection rubbed mine. He quickly slipped him tongue inside my mouth and I immediately let him dominate me. "N-Natsu." I mumble into the kiss. He pulls back panting. "T-This isn't really a good place to be doing this..." I blush and he grins jumping up.

"Happy's at mine so we should probably go to your apartment." He says giving me a hand up.

I nod and we jog back to the streets and walk to mine. It's only about 5 minutes away at the most but I feel like it's taking forever. As soon as we get there I have my keys ready and I unlock the door and let Natsu in. As soon as I've closed the door Natsu pins my to the wall. He rubs his hand against my bulging erection and pulls it back licking the pre-cum off of it.

"Natsu. Bed." Is all I can say and he begins to undress me. He grabs my waist and pulls me up so my legs are wrapped around him and kisses me firmly as he carries me to my bed. He drops me on the bed letting our lips part and crawls over me slowly.

I pant pulling down my pants leaving me in only my boxers. He's still fully dressed so I pull his t-shirt over his head and grab his pants pulling them off. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks and I nod staring hungrily at his wet boxers.

I jump as I feel his hand slip inside my boxers and moan loudly as he massages my cock. "Oh, god Natsu." I groan and he tugs my boxers off letting my fully hard cock spring free.

Slowly he begins to pump my cock making me buck my hips in delight. My eyes flutter shut and he takes his hand away replacing it with his mouth sucking gently on my erection. I arch my back and grab his hair shoving his head down further on my cock. He takes it willingly sucking it harder bobbing his head up and down quickly.

He pulls back and I whimper slightly opening my eyes to find his massive cock dripping pre-cum onto my stomach. He puts two fingers in front of my mouth and I suck them quickly before he takes them back and presses them lightly against my hole.

"This might hurt quite a bit but I'll try to distract you form the pain." He said pushing the fingers in slowly and rubbing my shaft gently. I scream slightly but he rubs my hole gently preparing it and the pain has soon disappeared. He takes his fingers out and crawls over to me pushing his cock gently in my mouth. I suck it as hard as I can trying to please him as much as possible and he moans bucking his hips and pushing it in even further.

I gag for a second but continue sucking until he takes in out panting loudly. "I- I don't want to finish yet." He chuckles flipping me over and pulling me up onto all fours. His cock prods gently against my hole for a second before he lets an inch slide in.

I scream in pain but he begins to slowly thrust into me moaning loudly. "You're so tight, I love the feel of you around me." He moans and the pain slowly begins to disappear. He pushing a little bit more in and I moan in pleasure lifting my butt to give him more access. "Can you take it all?" He asks as he pushes more in thrusting quickly.

"Yes. I need it all, I'm so close!" I shout panting. He pushes most of it in and I fall down slightly unable to keep myself up. He lays me down so I'm completely spread out and pushes it all in hitting my prostate. "Oh god, Natsu. You're so big I won't hold on much longer!" I moan and he quickly pulls in and out continuously hitting it sending shivers down my spine.

He speeds up and I cum spraying all over my stomach. He keeps going and I moan, he speeds up even more and I lay there hopelessly groaning as he continues to hit my prostate several more times before coming inside of me. "Oh god." I moan as his cum sprays inside me and I pant loudly letting my eyes flutter shut.

He pulls himself out of me and collapses on top of me his breath tickling my ear. "Night, night." I hear him mumble before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I've started again I deleted my other stories, but I may redo them. Especially stuck on a mountain, I liked that one. So let me know and thanks for reading<br>****Byex**


End file.
